List of Tour of Duty CT Bots/Cost 5
There are 6 CT bots under cost 5 category. They cannot be unlocked on Easy and Normal difficulties, and requires a total of 16 reputation points to unlock on Hard and Expert, meaning completing 10 maps on Hard and 8 maps on Expert. All of them uses Elite skill template, which means they have 100 skill points. They are all 100% accurate when firing, have a 0.2 seconds reaction time, and is very sensitive to footsteps with no attack delay. In addition, all of them have 100 points of co-operation, meaning that they will always follow the player's commands and sticks together with teammates. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Eagle Eagle is a sniper bot, which means he uses Sniper weapon template. He has OK level of bravery, meaning that he is moderately aggressive. He will retreat after spotting some enemies. Then, he will wait for the enemies to come, then take them out. When he spots a large number of enemies in a scenario where most of his teammates are dead, he gets nervous and runs back shooting with his pistol. His voice pitch is 108 which is in high pitch. Barney Barney uses Rifle weapon template. He prefers using M4A1 without silencer. Barney is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. He has default voice pitch. Bear Bear uses Power template, which means he prefers using M249. Bear is a very aggressive bot. When he sees a teammate dead in his view, he will go towards the killer and start firing. In the bomb defusal maps, he likes to be scattered around the map except in debt while in the hostage rescue maps, he likes to strike first and rescue the hostages. His voice pitch is 82, the same as Lou. This means he has a low voice pitch, talks slower and is hard to understand for some. (Value 100 of voice pitch is unshifted) Duke Duke uses Punch template, which means he prefers using AUG. Duke is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. Duke's voice pitch is 92 which is in lower pitch. Sandman Sandman prefers P90 as primary weapon since he uses Spray template. Sandman is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. His voice pitch is 84 which is in lower pitch. Steel Steel uses RifleT template, which means he prefers AK-47. When wielding M4A1, he uses its silencer. Steel is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. His voice pitch is 90 which is a lower pitch of voice. Trivia * Among all CT sniper bots, Eagle is the only AWP user to not have his skill point decreased. All of the other AWP user have lower skill points than most of their teammates at same cost. * A different bot in multiplayer is also named Steel. **Both of them uses Elite skill template and uses RifleT weapon preference. However, the multiplayer Steel uses skin 1 (Phoenix Connexion or SEAL Team 6) only. ** The Tour of Duty Steel's voice pitch is 90 while the multiplayer Steel is is 84. * No Cost 5 CT bots use an elevated voice pitch. *The name Barney may be taken from the character Barney Calhoun in Half-Life: Blue Shift. **It's also possible that the name was taken from [[Chris Auty|Chris "Barney" Auty]], the mapper of Inferno and Aztec. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Tour of Duty Counter-Terrorist bots Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero